Cold Night
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: TftH spoilers! My version of the night Puck and Sabrina spent handcuffed together. Puck/Sabrina fluff. Two-shot. MUCH better then summary suggests. I nearly choked on the fluffiness of it.
1. Sabrina's POV

Cold Night

_A/N: Tales from the Hood SPOILERS!!!!!!! A Puck/Sabrina fluff. MAJOR FLUFF, PEOPLES! At least, I tried to make it major fluff. Did I succeed? Review and tell me!_

_-_-_

_Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne have all entered Puck's room after an exhausting day of Puck and Sabrina's bickering, mostly because Puck had handcuffed the two of them together that morning. They are standing at the trampoline, but they haven't gotten on it yet. This is where the story starts._

**Sabrina's POV**

I sighed. Here I was, standing is Puck's room, handcuffed to said fairy. Daphne was standing just behind us, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw her famous I'm-going-to-do-something-that's-going-to-drive-you-insane smirk starting to rear it's VERY ugly head. I shuddered and looked at the trampoline that loomed in front of me.

"Please tell me we're not sleeping there," I declared, my eyes not leaving the offending piece of amusement.

"So sorry, Sabrina, but we are." Puck's voice was filled with sarcasm. Gr......

"Not quite," Daphne corrected us. "You two will be sleeping there. I am going to get 'Brina's and my room all to myself tonight. See you later!" That annoying smirk fully revealed, Daphne walked back to the door, crashing though the leafy undergrowth and slamming the door behind her. I gulped and walked the last three steps to the trampoline. Puck came up behind me and grabbed me around my knees, my long legs forcing me to sit on his shoulder. I shrieked as Puck tossed me onto the trampoline, flying up simultaneously so he wouldn't get dragged behind.

He bounced up and down a couple of times, then lay down, forcing me to do the same. Stretching as far away from each other as we could get, we were on our backs looking at the black ceiling. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, I realized just how cold it really was in the room. I missed my warm, fuzzy blanket, especially the one my mom made. I shivered violently.

Puck turned toward me. At least, I think he did, seeing how I couldn't see anything except the colour black. "Cold, Sabrina?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What'd you think, fairy-boy?" I snapped.

Puck gave a low chuckle. "I guess you are. You only snap like that if you're cold or if one of my pranks went exceptionally well."

I started. Puck listened to the different tones of my voice? What?! Another shiver raced through my body viciously, making the handcuff chain rattle. I felt the trampoline hum slightly under me, and suddenly Puck was there. He had turned himself and me onto our sides and was pulling me up to him. I was about to push him away when I felt the caress of his clothes against mine. I threw all the things I thought about Puck to the wind and snuggled up against his toned chest, reveling in the warmth.

Then I noticed how we where lying. Our legs were tangled, and our handcuffed hands were lying on top of us, parallel to our bodies. Puck's fingers brushed my thigh, and then he rested his whole hand on it. The gentle touch sent electricity running through my veins.

"Warming up?" Puck breathed in my ear. His breath flowed across my cheek and I quietly inhaled his scent. Since I was going to be chained to him for who-knows-how-long, Granny and I had forced him to take a sponge bath, a real bath would have mentally scared me for life. The gingerbread-scented soap still hadn't faded off, and that along with the the earthly smell of a new rainfall washed off his skin and over me, lulling me.

"Getting there," I murmured. I tucked my head under his chin, and the feel of this soft throat nestled in my hair sent pleasant butterflies flying in my stomach.

I dropped off to the best sleep I've ever had, protected in Puck's arms.

_-_-_

_A/N: THIS IS NOT OVER! Next, we are going to hear Puck's side of the story, so please stick around_


	2. Puck's POV

Cold Night

_A/N: Tales from the Hood SPOILERS!!!!!!! A Puck/Sabrina fluff. MAJOR FLUFF, PEOPLE! At least, I tried to make it major fluff. Did I succeed? Review and tell me!_

_-_-_

_Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne have all entered Puck's room after an exhausting day of Puck and Sabrina's bickering, mostly because Puck had handcuffed the two of them together that morning. They are standing at the trampoline, but they haven't gotten on it yet. This is where the story starts._

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina sighed. I had had the most brilliant idea of handcuffing myself to the gorgeous blond and then swallowing the key. Daphne was standing behind us, obviously not going to let me spend the night alone with Sabrina. Said girl shuddered and looked at the trampoline.

"Please tell me we're not sleeping there," she declared, Her eyes not leaving the trampoline.

"So sorry, Sabrina, but we are." I replied, my voice was filled with sarcasm. She was so cute when she was mad.....

"Not quite," Daphne corrected us. "You two will be sleeping there. I am going to get 'Brina's and my room all to myself tonight. See you later!" Daphne walked back to the door, crashing though the leafy undergrowth and slamming the door behind her. Mini-Grimm had always had a flair for dramatics that almost equaled my own. Sabrina gulped and walked the last three steps to the trampoline. Grinning, I snuck up behind her and grabbed her around her knees, forcing her to sit on my shoulder. Her yell echoed as I threw her onto the trampoline, flying up quickly so I wouldn't get dragged through the air.

I bounced up and down a couple of times, then lay down, making Sabrina to do the same. To my disappointment, she scurried as far away from me as she could get. I felt a shiver from Sabrina roll through the handcuffs into my body.

I turned toward her, my fairy sight allowing me to see her hair shimmer in the dark. "Cold, Sabrina?" I asked.

I watched her roll her eyes. "What'd you think, fairy-boy?" she snapped.

I chuckled. "I guess you are. You only snap like that if you're cold or if one of my pranks went exceptionally well."

She started. Another shiver raced through her body, making the handcuff chain rattle.Trillions of thoughts raced through my head. Should I go over and comfort her? Or should I let her suffer the cold through the night? I made a split-second decision and slid over to her, flipping onto my side. I pulled her close to me, making her turn in the process. She stiffened, everything about her screaming that she was about to push me away, but suddenly relaxed and snuggled up against me. I was elated.

I threaded my legs through hers, and our handcuffed hands were lying on top of us, pointing down to our feet. My fingers brushed her thigh, and then, on impulse, I rested my whole hand on it. The feel of her soft body pressed against me set my blood roaring through my veins.

"Warming up?" I breathed. Suddenly, I was grateful that the old lady had made my wash. If I hadn't, Sabrina would have preferred to spend the night frozen.

"Getting there," she breathed back. She tucked her head under my chin. The feel of her soft hair tickling my throat was bliss, pure bliss.

I stayed up most of the night, amazed at how well this innocent, peaceful, gorgeous Sabrina Grimm fit perfectly in my arms.

_-_-_

_A/N: I got a review from an anonymous person called Gabrielle. Please allow me to answer that review now:_

_Gabrielle, I did rate Cold Night as a T, but if you think I should bump up the rating, please tell me. And they're twelve?! I thought they were fourteen. Oh well. Thanks for the review!_

_Some wondrous people:_

_sistersgrimmfan → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert and Favorite Story_

_Rebel of my Destiny → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert and Favorite Story_

_Cannibalistic Skittles → Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story_


End file.
